


Madness Bleeds Red

by Consaucio



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Aftermath of Violence, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Animal Death, Bad Decisions, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Bloodlust, Bullying, Cheating, Denial of Feelings, Domestic Violence, Drug Abuse, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Roller Coaster, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Emotionally Repressed, F/F, F/M, Graphic Description, Graphic Description of Corpses, High School, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Jealousy, M/M, Mental Anguish, Mental Breakdown, Mental Instability, Minor Original Character(s), Multi, Murder, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Past Domestic Violence, Physical Abuse, Public Humiliation, Self-Destruction, Self-Discovery, Self-Harm, Self-Mutilation, Sex, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Threats of Violence, Toxic Relationship, Undecided Relationship(s), Unresolved Emotional Tension, Verbal Abuse, Violence, keeping secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 21:25:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11859960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Consaucio/pseuds/Consaucio
Summary: Jackson Allen Wright's life has been anything but pleasant since the day he was born. Raised in an unstable and abusive environment, Jackson had developed a certain...itch in order to keep his head clear of all the horrors he was forced to witness and endure and preserve his sense of self.





	Madness Bleeds Red

**Author's Note:**

> THIS STORY MAY CONTAIN DARK ELEMENTS AND SENSITIVE SUBJECTS, POSSIBLY INCLUDING BUT NOT LIMITED TO ABUSE, VIOLENCE, DRUG/ALCOHOL USE, SUICIDE, OR SEXUAL ACTS. BE WARNED THAT SOME OF THIS STORY MAY NOT BE FOR EVERYONE. IF YOU DON'T FEEL AS IF YOU COULD TOLERATE SUCH CONTENT THEN AVOID THIS ALL TOGETHER. CONTINUE AT YOUR OWN RISK.

The sound of yelling broke the silence of the night. Quickly chasing away any semblance of peace in the apartment complex. Cyan eyes slowly fluttered open as Jackson was stirred awake by the commotion. The voices for a few moments were muddled at first, while his body adjusted to being jolted awake by the loud noises. His eyes drowsily stared into the darkness of his room until he was slowly became aware of what was happening. 

His parents were at it again. In another one of their spats, and he knew how it would end. In the same way it always did.

"I'm so tired of you and that piece of shit I had to take care of while your stupid ass was in jail! If you were even a little bit smarter you wouldn't have got caught! But oh no, look at where we are! In this shit hole where I'm stuck looking after your deadbeat ass and that half a man son of yours!"

"Cute Lacy, real cute. I didn't hear you complaining about what I was doing when I gave you a cut to buy whatever the hell you wanted! Deadbeat? I'll show you what a deadbeat looks like." A loud slap resonated in the other room followed by a shrill from his mother. Then there was scrambling, lots of shuffling. 

There were several thuds followed by a few crashes and sounds of flesh hitting flesh with more cries. Jackson laid there in his bed, intently staring at his wall. He stayed quiet, almost holding his breath as the noises of his mother's pleas and threats turned into defeated sobs. He waited and waited, expected the door to his room to fly open any moment and for him to be the next person to be beaten in submission. Each second ticked on for what felt like eternity as he waited. His mother's sobs echoing in his head like a makeshift metronome.

"Jackson!"

Jackson blinked a few times, coming out of his daze before looking over at the muscular brunette. In terms of size, he was a lot bigger than Jackson's lean frame. He seemed like the sort that would be into sports. "Yeah?"

"Jesus man, where'd you go? I've been trying to get your attention for the past five minutes."  
Michael gave him a concerned look, "You look like hell, rough night or something?"

Jackson paused for a moment before nodding, "Yeah, forgot to do my homework and I had to pull an all nighter to get everything done."

Michael, none the wiser, bought his lie. "That sucks man, but at least you got everything done. Maybe you'll get lucky and will be able to get a quick nap in one of your classes?"

"Yeah, maybe." Wanting to change the subject, Jackson looked around noticing that their usually group was very small at the moment. "Where's everyone else?"

"Oh well, y'know Will has detention for the next two months for trying to tag the lockers. Shane, well, he's always late. I don't know about everyone else." He shrugged before his attention went over to a someone who was approaching them.

Jackson looked over his shoulder to follow his friend's gaze and once he saw who it was he groaned under his breath, displeased as he slouched on the bench. The blonde girl, clad in expensive clothing was unfortunately Michael's current girlfriend: Cassandra Anderson. The head cheerleader of the Sanders High, and an infamous bully. Jackson didn't like her at all. She was this snotty brat that gave off a sense that she was entitled to everything and nothing she did was wrong. 

He knew Michael could do better if he wasn't so focused on the fact that she put out. Often. His displeasure in the barbie doll wannabe wasn't unnoticed and he was begged, many a time, to be civil to her. Which Jackson begrudgingly agreed to for the sake of pleasing his long time friend. As she waltzed over to them in her pink pumps, she put her hands on her hips and looked down at them, popping her gum. "God you always like like such a sorry bunch until I come around to spark things up." Removing her heart sunglasses from her face and sticking them into her tousled hair. "Heey babe, miss me?"

Michael happily smiled, pushing off the column he was leaning on and slung his arms around her, "Of course I did, what took you so long to get here?"

Cassandra exasperatedly exhaled, "God, you have no idea what kind of morning I had today. The new uniforms came in and Jen's waay to big for her. I thought the skirt would pop off her fatass, I told her to stay on her diet if she wanted to stay on the team, I guess she thought she could cheat on it and no one would notice. Well-" she scoffed. "We noticed, it was like watching a marshmallow squeeze into something small."

Jackson rolled his eyes and looked away from her. He could only imagine the amount of taunting and mocking that poor Jen was put through. The worse part of it was that, knowing Cassandra and the twigs that followed her every word like mindless sheep, she had just began the harassment that would only grow worse and worse until she was the size Cassandra deemed fit or quit the team.

"Oh. My. God. There's that girl again, just look at her, she looks like she was the inspiration for thrift shops." A smile formed across Cassandra's lips as she watched the skinny wavy haired girl walked towards them, book in hand, lost in whatever novel she was reading. "Hey sweetheart, c'mere for a second." Cassandra waved her hand, noisily chewing on her gum with a huge smile.

For a moment the brunette looked up from her reading and once she saw who was calling she looked over her shoulder, as if looking for someone else to run over to the cheerleader. However when no one did, her amber eyes settled back on the blonde bombshell and looked as though she was hesitating on whether she actually should approach or quickly go elsewhere. It took a minute of her gazing around before deciding to see what Cassandra wanted. "Y-yes? Hi Cassandra is there something you-"

Cassandra snapped at Michael to hand her something. To which he fumbled around his backpack a bit before before handing her a pencil. "God your hair is just soo pretty, what do you wash it with?" Cassandra used the pencil to poke around the girl's hair, lifting up wavy locks as if inspecting them. She didn't give the girl a chance to answer before continuing, "Dirt? Oh wait, maybe toilet water? It has that toilet bowl vibe." 

The brunette's anxious expression fell into a frown as she tightly gripped onto her book, fighting back any urge to run or say anything back while Cassandra happily giggled at her despair. Jackson felt bad for her, he knew her kind of. They weren't particularly close, in fact they only really talked a few times and that was because they had a class together. Science to be exact, she sat right behind him. What was her name? 

He couldn't remember at the moment but he decided to help her out of the situation she found herself in. "Damn Cass, kinda early to be a bitch isn't it? Miss a pep rally or something?" He locked eyes with her victim and nodded his head towards the other side of the courtyard, gesturing for her to leave. The freckled girl seemed to quickly catch on and scurried away, tightly clutching her to chest as she left.

Cassandra scoffed as she folded her arms over her chest and glared at him. "Dick, why'd you have to open your mouth." She tossed away the pencil she had been carefully holding between her fingers as if it was some gross thing.

Jackson watched the pencil clatter onto the floor before shrugging at her, "Must've been a tick, I am allergic to your bullshit."

"Oh come on! That was funny! Wasn't it Mikey~?" Cassandra leaned into Michael batting her green eyes and pouting.

"Kinda?"

Cassandra exhaled loudly, not happy with the answer she received. "Aaanyway, you coming to the game today Jackie~?"

Jackson groaned, absolutely hating every time she called him that. She wasn't stupid, she knew it got on his nerves, which was exactly why he kept doing it. "Depends, are you gonna be there?"

Cassandra let out a puff of air and rolled her eyes as if he asked a stupid question, "Uh yeah, duh. Of course the head cheerleader's going to go. I can't just leave the other girls to run around like idiots. They'd completely fall apart without me." She announced proudly as she looked at her pink nails.

Jackson slowly nodded his head for a minute, "Right. Well, damn, just remembered I have somewhere very important to go. That being anywhere you're not." He smiled at her as she rolled her eyes and let out a fake laugh. As the bell rang he stood up and grabbed his bag. "Seeya at lunch Mike." He didn't even bother saying anything to Cassandra before heading into building A, to his first class.

**Author's Note:**

> Criticism is always appreciated to help me grow and make this story reach its full potential!


End file.
